Life as a First: Exxxtra Chapter
by Tron1997
Summary: This is a Oneshot (I assume as of now) of the night that happened between Chapters Five and Six of the coinciding story. You voted for it, now here it is for your ocular pleasure. Viewer discretion is advised


"You afraid I might try to… Eat You!?" I feel a shiver of pleasure flow down her spine, increasing more as I follow up my question with a nibble on her ear. I then pull back and meet her gaze to get an answer.

"No, Nick." She says. I look an her confused until she rolls so that she is on her back with her legs wrapped around me, locking me in. She then looks up at me with a gaze Ive never seen before. A hunger in her eyes, almost a savage desire. She then whispers back.

"Im begging you to." She says. I smirk.

"Needy bunny." I say

"Sexy fox."She says back.

I then lean in and I kiss her deeply. My tongue slides along her lips, which open to happily let me in. I slide it along hers and we greedily suck on each others tongues.

I start to dig my claws deeper into her back and I pull her tighter. She then moans deeply and I pull back slightly. Judy pouts and looks at me.

"Whats wrong, fox? You scared you'll break me?" She says, her eyes full of more than just love. Full of lust and need. I then smile and reply.

"No, I just noticed something." I then dig my claws in again, this time lower on her back. She lets out an even more primal moan as she closes her eyes and throws her head back.

I smile more and she opens her eyes and her amethyst meet my emerald again. She then sees my smile and smirks herself.

"So you like that, huh, Nicky boy?" She says. "You like the fact that…"

"That every predatory action I do, fills you with heat and makes you literally soaked with pleasure from me? Yes, yes I do." I then go back to kissing her. Only this time more primal, nipping at her tongue as it enters my maw.

I then pick her up and toss her onto the bed. I then crawl onto all fours and I pounce on her.

"You think you can just be a bunny?" I say as I sit over her, leaning in and nipping at her fur and tugging it, just barely turning her on. However, I can feel her nether regions almost begging for more, a lot more.

"I-I think that I…!" She screams out, stuttering due to my focus on her body. She continues, "I can be what ever you want BABE!" she screams out the final word. "Thank Gawd this house is empty!" She says. I then lean in.

"I was gonna say…" I kiss her deeply. "You can only ever be my bunny!" I then nip her neck and hold on, trying desperately to leave a mark.

Judy kicks and screams of ecstasy under me. "Oh yes, Nick, YES!" She screams out again. I stop after a couple minutes and I pull back. I kiss her deeply and she pushes me up.

"Nick! Destroy me!" She moans into my ears. I then go ahead and lean into her ears, grabbing them in my mouth. When I let go, I whisper softly.

"Im gonna play with this toy for a while." I then start peeling off my shirt and my pants. She then goes ahead and starts to peel off her bra.

She then slowly slips it off with one paw while the other covers her body. I reach out and take that paw in mine and I lift it off of her. I then dive in and nip at her left nipple while i dig my claws into the right nipple.

I feel a shiver go down her spine and I moan into her. She moans back and I start to suck and pull, going harder and rougher, not letting up at all. Not that any complaints were heard.

"Oh Nick please, do not stop no matter what you do!" Judy screams out more. I then jump up and I kiss her and both of my paws dig in. my claws rake along, pinching and tugging in all the right ways.

I feel myself get harder and she pushes me up again.

"Is that a shotgun in your underwear, or are you just REALLY happy to see me." She says with a wink. I then grab her panties without answering and I start to pull them down slowly.

I tug them all the way down and off, and as I look up, she spreads her legs and shows her pussy, wet and inviting.

"You see something you like, pup? Maybe something you need?" She asks in a sultry voice, teasing me. I growl and answer.

"Yup. Right here!" I jump forward and slip my whole tongue deep inside her. I lick every nook and cranny, not missing one bit inside her. I moan at the taste, but I feel Judy's moan through her whole body.

She starts to cum and I swallow every droplet she lets go. She squirts in my face and I lick all I can. I then go back and rake my rough tongue along her pussy, just begging her to go insane with ecstasy. I dig my claws into her ass as I lick more. I then put my paws on her legs and I open them wider, going in even deeper.

"Oh, Nick. Please. Do. Not. Stop." She then locks her legs around my head, and moans, "EAT ME!" I then start nipping at her pussy, feeling her shake more at the pleasure my teeth drag out of her.

Judy finally lets go of my head after I dig my claws in and I pull them apart. I then jump up and I kiss her, my mouth still covered in her pussy juices.

She kisses me deeper, moaning and licking. She pulls away after a minute, then she licks her lips, then leans in and licks mine.

"Hmm, I taste good." She then flips us and now she is sitting on me. She then slowly depends my body and with her rear paws, pushes my boxers down and off. She then gets to my furry base and grabs it with one paw, cupping my balls in the other.

"I bet you taste better, though" She then starts licking my base, watching my red rocket slide its way out, coming further and further, growing bigger and bigger. When it is finally fully out, Judy's eyes are wide and her mouth sits open.

"Yeah, Im big for foxes. So I've been told, at least. I might actually break you. You sure you still wanna do this?" I ask. She then looks past it at me and slowly nods, her eyes still wide.

"There is some good news with this." She says. I then look at her, my eyebrow raised as we each look past my dick at each other. She sees it start to shorten so she reaches out and runs her paw along the shaft, it being longer than her arm, and much thicker too.

"I will never be able to leave you for any bunny. None of them can even come close." She then smiles and winks at me. I then smile back.

"You said you wanted a taste?" I ask, leading her on. She then smiles eagerly and sits up so she is kneeling. She then leans in and licks the tip slowly. I feel her run her tongue along the entire tip, then she slowly swallows more.

She goes an inch down and I feel that her mouth is already full. She keeps pushing further. She goes down, further and further. after about half way, I see her neck grow bigger as she deep throats me. She then pulls up and off.

She looks up at me with a puppy bunny face on. "Hey Nicky, my sexy fox." She says. She then caresses my dick in her paw, rubbing her saliva all over my balls. I look back down and I smile.

"Yes Judy?" I ask her, eager to hear the question. "I need a favor." She says back.

"Anything Judy." I say.

"Facefuck me baby." She says. I look confused so she continues.

"I need you to put your paws on my head and force your huge dick down my throat. I need to swallow everything. I want this," she strokes my dick again, squeezing it extra firm, "Inside me deep." I then pause, thinking about it. After a second, I nod, smiling wider.

She then hops on me and I moan loud as I feel her take half of me in much faster this time. She then mumbles something out that I take to be her saying she is ready. So I put my paws on the back of her head and I push down, sliding deeper and further into her maw. I watch as she takes it all without gagging or choking, all the way to the furry base.

I then drag head up the the halfway point by her ears and then I start pushing her down, repeating faster and faster, going harder to her.

I start to feel myself get close and I moan out, trying to hold on tight, not wanting to let it end too soon.

She feels me throb in her maw so she starts to lick and suck tighter to everything. I yank her ears down tighter than ever, forcing her to take more than ever. At this I lose it and I release everything into her mouth hard, screaming out "JUDY!"

I then look down and see that as she slowly pulls off of me. When she sits up, she licks the last of my cum up off the tip and then leans forward, kissing me and leaving me some. I taste the salty liquid and I look at her.

"Well?" I ask. She looks up, swirling it in her mouth then swallows. She then opens her mouth to show she swallowed it all, then she smiles. "Im sweet, and you are salty, Nicky. Its perfect."

Then she leans back and opens her legs again. I look at her through her legs and she puts one paw up, drawing one digit back, taunting me towards her. I growl and jump forward.

She then gets into position and looks at me. "Now, I need you to destroy me. Form me to your own, malicious predatory desires baby." She says with a wink as she caresses my cheek. I could not agree more.

I look down and line up my massive cock to her waiting cunt, watching it quiver in anticipation. I look at her. "You ready?" She just nods.

I then ram my whole dick all the way inside her, pressing with all my strength. I feel her pussy tighten around me harder than anything else I have ever felt.

"Oh….My….GAWD! NICK!" She moans and grips onto my hard, pressing us to each other tight, not letting me pull back at all.

I sit deep inside her, feeling her pussy throb and constrict on me as I sit inside her. After a minute, I feel her let out a slow, shaky breath. She then lets me slowly pull back, loosening her grip very slowly.

As she lets go and opens up, I look down at her. "You doing okay?" She opens her eyes slightly and moans, nodding. I pull out slowly, feeling her tighten up and hearing her moan deeper.

I then ram back in and she screams. I then slip out again slowly, loving how she practically vibrates from her deep moans. Over and over I pound in and slowly slip out, going rougher and faster each time.

I pound harder and faster, feeling her pussy tighter around my dick than anything else, hearing her scram as I turn her into my sex toy, and only mine.

As I start to pound as hard as I can, I lean in and I bite her neck, locking my jaw onto it. I start marking her deeply, leaving my scent as close to her core as I can get it.

Judy wraps her arms around my head and screams "OH YES NICK! MARK ME! MAKE ME YOURS!" I keep pounding hard and fast.

I feel my cock throb and constrict, and I start going faster and faster, until I pound her especially hard once and I feel my knot slide into her and I see her mouth open wide as possible and she screeches out, shouting as loud as possible. "OH NICK!" I start pounding her, working with my knot inside her until I feel my cock start to constrict.

"Judy, Im gonna CUM!" I then dig my claws into her ass, squeezing hard as I stop with my cock as deep in her pussy as I can slam it in. I start shooting stream after stream of my hot jizz deep inside her cunt, filling her up fast and I feel my own hot cum mix with hers and it leaks down my balls.

After I finish, I collapse with Judy in my arms, both of us panting hard and loud, sweat covering our bodies.

i look at her and smile weakly. "I..Guess..We..Are..Stuck..For..Now..Huh?" I say, panting in between every word. Judy looks up and nods, smiling at me.

i lean in and I kiss her deeply. I then lie down and I start to nod off, feeling Judy's content form lying in my arms.

I look at her as she falls asleep and I smile, before passing out myself to join her in blissful dreams, loving the feeling of us being locked together forever.

—


End file.
